The present invention relates to handle attachments as disclosed herein to an existing dumbbell, to create a new type of dumbbell with handle structure improving over what is referred to as a kettlebell, (or) a new structural design over dumbbell altogether that will function both as a dumbbell and also what is referred to herein as a kettlebell.
There is need for improvements in handle supported dumbbell structures facilitating their use and enhancement in connection with exercising, and also in design configurations enhancing safety.